


Wrap Your Soul Around Me

by Nickidemus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true power of a union between an angel and a demon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Your Soul Around Me

Castiel found her true form absolutely abhorrent. Meg found his far too bright, blinding, horrifyingly so. They were disgusted with each other outside of their vessels, but it had been Castiel’s suggestion that they try something more intimate. Meg had thought he meant a new kink, a new toy, a costume, fucking whips and chains. Not this.

But when they swirled together, her black cloud and his bright light, they somehow made something new. The heat was intense, two different kinds clashing and melding and retreating from each other again. The blue sky turned red, sand turned to glass, and trees were reduced to singed toothpicks jutting into the sky. And they chased each other all the while, smoke against a white so perfect it killed all senses, melted them.

They were fast and connected, and Castiel saw deep ugliness, Meg finding purity. Both were fascinated and repelled, swirling and crashing. Finally, they burst apart in a deep, resonating blast. A spiritual climax with physical ramifications. They needn’t words, because they both knew the other now in ways that couldn’t be erased, and they fled from one another’s sight.

* * *

“Cas?” Dean asked, and his tone sounded confused and a bit awed. “Not far from where we’re currently staying, there was some kind of bizarre weather phenomenon. I want to say demon—"

“Me too,” Sam agreed.

“—But if so, this is one bad mother.” Dean was shaking his head. “There were reports about this thing, and the sky turned red, and there’s all kinds of weird after effects. Like a damn crater in the earth, for starters.”

“Apparently it was on some guy’s farm land,” Sam went on, shuffling through papers. “He described it as ‘apocalyptic’. That’s sort of a red flag.”

“Yes, well…” Castiel muttered.

“You know something,” Dean said, pointing a finger. “Come on, Cas, don’t keep secrets. You know better about stuff like this.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” Castiel said at once. “Just a little… experiment.”

“Experiment?” Sam echoed. “What exactly were you doing? Testing angelic nuclear bombs?”

“I’ve been… in contact with someone,” Castiel began carefully. “And she and I have been… testing the boundaries… of…”

Dean felt a slow grin spreading over his face. “Holy crap, Cas.” He patted him on the shoulder. “Way to go.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “So that’s angel sex.”

“Well, angel and… demon sex,” he muttered.

And left both brothers speechless.


End file.
